yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Yuki
Overview Yukkuri Yuki is a yukkuri that has no regards for the happiness of other yukkuri other than their own kind, instead using them for--ahem--''other'' purposes.... Behavior Unlike most other yukkuri, Yukkuri Yuki does not mate with other yukkuri. Because of their striking resemblance to the Yukkuri Marisa, Yukkuri Reimus, Alices,and others that mate with the Yukurisa are often tricked into thinking that the Yuuki is acually a Yukkuri Marisa. The Yuuki's DO take advantage of this flaw and have set up a elaborate trap (among Yukkuri standards) involving a group of Yuuki's to execute. Upon the Yukkuri getting to close, if there are multiple Yuuki's hiding in the surrounding area hiding in bushes or in the tops of trees, they will all spring from their hiding places and disable the yukkuri and from there, do one of two things. 1. Transmogrify it: The most common option among Yuukis (If there are about one or three Yukkuri Yukis around) 2. Eat it: This action is very rare for Yuuki's and is only done when a massive amount of them are starving and hungry. How it's initiated is that one of the Yuuki pack will proclaim "Hungry Easy" very lowly and others will follow it by repeating the phrase, then their eyes will all turn red and will eat until they're satisfied and leave, knowing that the yukkuri will probably die. On another note, if the Yukkuri survives or is healed by another yukkuri or human (The human being the more likely of the two),that Yukkuri will develop a "Vietnam flashbacks"-like disorder in which whenever the yukkuri sees the color red, they will have scary memories of the eating of its flesh by the Yuuki and either run away screaming and crying "I DON'T WANNA TAKE IT EASY WID YU" (Most common option) or attack the item with the color red on it screaming the quote later on. In the case of a Yukkuri Reimu, it's afraid of other Yukkuri Reimus, any yukkuri with the color red on it or in its eyes, become extremely paranoid of Yukkuri Alices, and fears its own accessory in which it will try to take it off being "more than happy" that it's gone, even being afraid of its own children! In the case of Yukkuri Alices some of the above with it also being afraid of its own "city-sect" kind. The Transmogrification Process Transmogrification is the Yukkuri Yuki's form of reproduction. Since they don't mate with other yukkuri, they take advantage of other yukkuri and turn them into an exact copy of itself. If the Yukkuri has koyukurri with it, the Yuukis that are hungry will eat the koyukurri in front of it's mother who is helpless to stop it. If the Yukkuri has other fully grown Yukkuri with it, they are factored in to the transmogrification process #A Yuuki will approach the yukkuri and touch its cheek with theirs. This will signify the next step. #The Yuuki will sprout wooden roots from its skin that will puncture the prey yukkuri's skin. #When all of the roots puncture the prey yukkuri, the "replacement process" will begin which centers around two main roots: The giver root and the taker root. #The giver root forcefully injects the yukkuri with the hot sauce which is generated in an unlimited supply thanks to the Yuuki instinctively growing roots that pierce the ground to change the soil, water, and other underground creatures into bean paste for them to suck up. #The taker root drains the original filling from the host yukkuri for conversion into wood coating. #With both of these roots working together, the prey and predator Yukkuri both undergo transformations. #The Yuuki using the taker root melds the wood coating around itself and its roots. #The prey Yukkuri has its host filling removed from it and being replaced by the hot sauce genetically and is forced to transform into a Yukkuri Yuki. But because of the Yuuki's filling, it may burn off some inner skin layers before its skin gains the ability to withstand the intense heat from the hot sauce. #In time, the hot sauce will cover the paste core and the yukkuri will have completely transformed into a Yuuki in which it will shout (If any Yuuki's are around) "TRANSMOGRIFICATION EASY!". If no Yuukis are around, it will try a couple more times until it self dislodges itself from the wood coated Yuuki and immediately acts to find yukkuris that look like it thinking that they are its guardian. If helped by another Yuuki, that Yuuki will cut all of the roots off that hold the new Yuuki and it will use Pyrokinesis to burn out the trapped wood Yuuki (If it is not helped, the wood coating will eventually get so thin, the Yuuki will get out on its own by breaking through the coating.). Unfortunately, transmogrification is nothing without it's flaws. * If the giver and taker roots are severed from the Yuuki and prey Yukkuri, that Yukkuri (depending on when it was freed) will look like a very deformed Yuuki-yukkuri's name hybrid. * If it rains, the prey Yukkuri will melt and the wood coating around the Yuuki will become a tree, trapping the Yuuki inside. * If the prey Yukkuri can't adapt to the hot sauce fast enough, it will burn off enough of the Yukkuri's skin to ooze out its bottom and, since the Yuuki with usually lift the yukkuri above its head for transmogrification (there is no solid explanation why the Yuukis do this) get on top of the Yuuki's wood coating, and it will melt it off, getting on top of the Yukkuri's hat accessory and slowly melt it, eventually getting to the head and melting its outer skin off, since hot sauce from a Yuuki is 1/4 hotter than the lava in Hell (or Makai, if you choose), and other Yuukis will have to help it. Since they treat other accessory-less Yuukis like family, they'll occasionally mistake accessory-less Marisa-types (or any accessory-less blonde yukkuris) for other accessory-less Yuukis. Using the Yuuki's Pyrokinesis ability to free other trapped Yuuki's (in trees or wood coating) is risky because they need a balanced amount of fire and water to free a Yuuki from its wood prison. * If there's too much fire, the wood coating/tree and the Yuuki inside will burn up into ash. *If there's too much water used to put out the fire, when enough of the wood coating has been burned to reveal most of the Yuuki's slightly singed body, it will turn into sludge on the spot (i.e. mass of water flying through the air). Yuukis don't use this ability very much and, in the case of wood coating, they just let the trapped Yuuki break out on its own. In the case of a tree trapped Yuuki, they will try to use it to help. When enraged to a severe extent,it will gain an aura and its' pyrokinetic abilities are highly enhanced. Relationships with other Yukkuri Because they don't mate with other yukkuri and instead engage them in transmogrification, it's unknown what yukkuri it actually gets along with. It's known they're in a relationship with Yukkuri Mai, but it's unknown what kind of relationship it is. The Yukis are also paranoid of Yukkuri Luize for some reason, even though the latter just wants to befriend them. Speech "TRANSMOGRIFICATION EASY!" (Whenever a yukkuri is successful transmogrified and there are other Yuukis around) "Hungry easy..." (When it's hungry) Rumors and Miscellaneous *Among Yukkuri Alices, Yuuki Transmogrification is called "tree rape". *The Yuuki casualties are enormous when they mistake an accessory-less Rumia type for a accessory-less Yuki-types. *If a human walks in to the Yuuki trap, the Yuukis decide to screw around with it and literally tree rape the human. If it's a female, like the real Reimu Hakurei and the real Marisa Kirisame, it's even more fun for the Yuukis. __INDEX__ Category:Yukkuri Category:Characters Category:Mystic Square